


Love Always Wins

by amberxwrites



Series: Life Is Strange 2 Oneshots [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, cass isn't here cause i don't really like her, finn and sean are in love, finn is a precious insecure bean, finn is pining after sean, hannah is the group mum, hannah isn't moody for once, i'm obsessed with this ship, sean is pining too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberxwrites/pseuds/amberxwrites
Summary: Sean gets sick of Finn avoiding him and, after a talk with Hannah, he decides to confront him under the light of a thousand stars.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Finn, Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Sean Diaz & Hannah, Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Life Is Strange 2 Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019251
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Love Always Wins

**Author's Note:**

> I get really obsessed with this ship every time I play the game.

Sean's POV

Over the last few months, I had come to terms with the fact that I overthink way too much. I can't do anything without worrying and freaking out beforehand, and it was rather frustrating. It usually happened around Finn. That boy knew how to get my heart racing.

Despite all that, I knew there was one thing I wasn't overthinking about. It was too obvious for my brain to even consider persuading me it was just my imagination. Even a blind man could work it out.

The situation in question was the realisation that Finn had been avoiding me for a while. I'd never given it much thought since he would usually spend more time with Daniel than me anyway, but now it felt as though he actually made an effort to be with Daniel at all times so that he would never be left alone with me.

And it hurt. A lot.

Since that night where I shyly revealed to the gang that I was questioning my sexuality, he had been acting weird around me. The flirty comments that took me thinking back to the times we'd spent together to notice they had even happened stopped abruptly. He still called me sweetie, but it was Finn. He had that natural charm that made pet names feel like a part of his personality. He called Cassidy babe sometimes so surely they didn't mean much.

However, I couldn't help but feel relieved that they hadn't stopped. I liked the warm feeling I got in my chest whenever Finn used one of his terms of endearment on me. It made me feel like we were closer than we were.

I thought over it and considered that by revealing I was interested in boys as well as girls, I had scared him off a bit, but I couldn't think of any reason why. He told me he was pansexual himself so it wasn't like he didn't accept my curiosity. Hell, he even went all out and asked me what my type was.

I didn't have the courage to tell him he was my type.

I wasn't even totally convinced I wasn't straight so I definitely wasn't ready to tell him I had a small crush on him.

It hurt though. Seeing Finn slowly fade from my life and having no control over whether it happened or not.

I wanted to ask him why he had suddenly decided he didn't like me as much as he said he did when we first met, but I was scared. I was scared of the truth.

What could I have possibly done to make him hate me?

I had no one else to go to so I turned to Hannah. I would've usually gone to Cass about this stuff, but she was still mad at me for rejecting her when she tried to kiss me in the lake. I rejected her for two reasons;

1\. I didn't like her in that way and she meant way too much to me for me to lead her on.

2\. I had just had a deep conversation with Finn and was silently sulking to myself that we didn't kiss. Maybe I had misread the moment but after he told me about how happy he was to have met me, I was convinced it was leading in the direction I wanted it to. But no. He had simply pushed me off of the bench and practically forced me to join Cassidy in the lake.

So it was safe to say Cass was out of the picture when it came to me opening up to someone about my feelings. Penny was high as always and had Ingrid and Anders engrossed in yet another one of his ridiculous conspiracy theories. Jacob was still upset about his mum passing away last week and I didn't want to bother him with my issues. He had received a letter from his little sister telling him all about it and, as much as he resented his homophobic mum for kicking him out, she was still his mum so he was bound to be devastated. We had all spent as much time with him as possible to reassure him he wasn't alone, but he needed his space and I didn't want to stress him out any more.

So Hannah it was.

I seemingly caught her at a good time. She was a moody bitch at heart but once she had smoked a joint, she softened up a bit and was easier to talk to.

"Hey Sean. What brings you here to my little corner of misery?"

I took a seat beside her on the ground. She had been lounging about outside her tent, getting high and enjoying the sunset.

"I need some.. advice."

"Hit me."

I took a deep breath and decided to just be honest with her. She couldn't judge as her and Finn used to fuck around so she definitely saw the appeal.

That was another thing that confused me. They had stopped sleeping together after that night. It was like my coming out of sorts had affected him more than I thought it would since he stopped getting laid every night, but I didn't let myself dwell on it.

He probably had his reasons.

"It's about Finn."

"Oh shit, what's he done now?"

"No, it's nothing like that." I shook my head and she visibly relaxed, happily reassured that her best friend wasn't in any kind of trouble.

"I was just wondering if you'd noticed anything different about him lately."

"Different how?" She pressed and I shrugged.

"I don't know.. distant, I guess? He doesn't seem like himself."

She thought for a moment, taking another hit before replying.

"Now that you mention it, he has been acting sorta weird. I think something's bothering him. But this is Finn we're talking about. He hates feelings so he won't openly tell any of us if something's wrong."

She got that right. Finn was an open book but he'd never willingly talk about his emotions. His past was fine to discuss, but he'd never share how he felt about it all. He hated showing any kind of weakness.

"Someone should talk to him and find out what's going on with him."

"That someone should be you."

My eyes widened as I looked at her in surprise. "Huh?"

"You know you have the best relationship with the guy." She shrugged and I nervously shook my head.

"Nah, that's definitely Cassidy." I argued and she sighed.

"Maybe once. But they've grown apart since you arrived, just like you and Daniel. It sucks, maybe more for you guys since you're brothers, but it's given you and Finn a chance to get close. Really close. You've only known him a couple of months and yet you already know more about him than the people he's been with his entire life. Believe me when I say you're the person he trusts most in the world. You mean one hell of a lot to him, Diaz."

I blushed, thinking over her words. Sure, I'd noticed how he had attached himself to me over the few weeks I had been staying with the gang, but I never thought much about it. He told me once how he always got obsessed over the people he met, so I thought it was just that. I was adamant that he'd get bored of me someday, but he didn't. Until now.

"I.. I guess you're right. We're a lot closer than you normally would be with someone you've only just met. But it feels weird to ask him about this when he's clearly avoiding me."

Her eyebrows furrowed at my words. I guess not everyone had noticed the space Finn had created between him and I.

"Finn doesn't drop someone for no reason. If he's avoiding you, he'll have his reasons. When did it start?"

I wasn't totally sure so I took a guess.

"After that night by the fire."

"You mean the one where we all shared our shittiest memories, gave you a haircut, and then you revealed to us your secret attraction for the male species?"

I blushed but nodded.

She let out a chuckle. "Well that'll be it then. He flirts with you non stop. He probably assumed he was making you uncomfortable and made the subconscious decision to back off a bit."

"But he wasn't making me uncomfortable." I admitted quietly, eyes glued to my lap as I fiddled with the bracelet on my wrist that Finn had made me. It was a flimsy little thing with the word "survivor" messily scribbled on it, but it meant the whole fucking world to me.

"You like him?"

I found it strange how easy it was for me to be honest with her. She reached out, squeezing my shoulder briefly before pulling away once more.

"Then go tell him that."

"But what if he doesn't like me?"

"It's Finn. He likes anything with a pulse." She joked and I frowned. She must've sensed my disappointment as she quickly added, "But something tells me you're different."

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned but she didn't answer.

"Go find Finn and have it out with him."

I could tell she was done with the conversation now so I thanked her and walked away. The sun had already set and it was almost dark, the stars twinkling brightly in the night sky. I glanced around the camp in search of Finn, spotting him sneaking towards the lake. I quickly checked on Daniel to make sure he was in the tent before deciding to follow Finn, opting to borrow one of his jackets from his tent without asking.

It smelt like him and I decided I would be keeping it.

I found him sitting on the floor right next to the lake, staring into the water and looking deep in thought. I didn't want to scare him so I made my presence known by simply approaching him. He lifted his head when he noticed I was there ad smiled lazily at me.

"What are you doing up, sweetie? Surely Daniel's missin' ya."

I snorted, dropping to the floor and making myself comfortable by his side. "Daniel hates me."

"Hey, that's not true."

I sighed. "Maybe he doesn't hate me, but he definitely despises me right now."

He didn't have anything to say to that and went back to staring at the reflection of the moon on the water's surface. I followed suit, distracting myself with the glow as I built up the nerve to ask him what was wrong.

"Hey Finn?"

No backing out now.

"Yeah?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

The question shocked him and he tensed for a second before forcing himself to relax, not sparing me a look as he spoke.

"I haven't."

"You have. I'm not mad or anything. Just curious."

"Sweetie," He sighed, poking at the water with the tip of his boots. "It's.. complicated. Nothing to do with you. It's just me being a disaster as always."

I reached out, resting my hand on his arm in hopeful comfort.

"You can talk to me, you know?"

"Not about this."

I didn't pull away as we fell silent again, and he didn't push me away like I thought he would. It was quiet for a while before he spoke again.

"I don't know if I've ever told you this Sean, but I get distant when I'm mad at myself."

"Why are you mad at yourself?"

"For feeling things I shouldn't."

My heart sped up at his words but I forced myself not to get my hopes up. I might've just been reading too much into what he was saying.

"What kind of feelings?" I all but whispered.

He looked at me for the first time since I arrived, a mixture of emotions in those baby blues of his.

"Feelings for you."

I gulped as I felt the atmosphere between us change. It was tense and serious, and a part of me didn't like it one bit.

"Okay.." I started, voice shaky as I tried to calm my racing heart.

"Fuck, this is why I distanced myself. I ruin everything." He muttered and I was quick to react, grabbing both of his hands in mine and forcing him to look at me. He didn't make eye contact but that was expected. He was very clearly pissed at himself and the situation he had created.

He had no reason to be, though. I had waited months to hear him say these things to me.

"Finn, listen to me. You haven't ruined anything. I just need you to be honest with me. What did you mean when you mentioned feelings for me?"

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again and meeting my gaze.

"You're amazing, sweetheart. A glowing light in the darkness that constantly overwhelms me. I always get attached whenever I meet someone new, but I'm not just obsessed with you. What I feel for you is something I've never felt for anyone before. I thought I could control it. I reminded myself that you were straight and that made me feel comfortable enough to flirt with you, knowing full well I'm charming enough to disguise it. But when you came out to us, everything changed. It felt as though I actually had a chance with you and that thought terrified me. Of course I had considered the possibility of you rejecting me, but I didn't think about it too much to avoid breaking my own heart. What terrified me was the idea of you actually feeling the same way about me and giving me a chance. You're so pure, Sean. A lot of unfair shit has happened to you but you're still the best person I've ever met. Me on the other hand.. I'm a fuck up. I go from one disaster to another. I ruin people's lives and I don't want to ruin yours, You don't need my chaos in your life."

"Don't you think that's for me to decide?" I interrupted but he ignored me and continued his rant.

"I thought distancing myself would make me forget my feelings for you. But spending more time with your brother made me start dreaming of having a family with you and I fell even further. Fuck. I love you so much. I can't stop loving you, Sean. I want you to love me back so fucking much, but I-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his, taking him by surprise. He didn't push me back however, kissing me back in an instant. It was only then that I came to the conclusion that what I felt for him was much more than a crush.

I was in love with him.

"I love you too, you idiot." I told him breathlessly once we had pulled away.

"Really?"

I nodded and he beamed, smile fading seconds later as the demons made their way back into his mind.

"But what if I fuck your life up? Are you sure you want to love me? I'll destroy you."

I tapped my finger against his forehead, smiling sadly at him.

"Ignore them. They don't know what they're talking about. You're the best thing in my life and I wouldn't want to love anyone else."

I seemed to finally get through to him as he pulled me back into a searing kiss.

His love for me put up a fight, battling his demons with all it's strength.

And you know what they say..

Love always wins.

**Author's Note:**

> I. Want. A. Sequal.  
> They should make a game based on Finn.


End file.
